


Pack of Three

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: didn't edit it, expect all the errors.also, this is terrible. don't read it.sookai shippers: i'm sorry, soobin has very little screentime here. it's mostly kai and yj/bg
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	Pack of Three

**Author's Note:**

> didn't edit it, expect all the errors.  
> also, this is terrible. don't read it.
> 
> sookai shippers: i'm sorry, soobin has very little screentime here. it's mostly kai and yj/bg

It was raining outside, and it was cold. The abandoned ruins of buildings and houses around the village took the storm in silence and darkness, as the clouded night was as dark as a deep cave, but inside their little brick house it was warm, cozy, safe.

Three was too little to make a pack, but they made it work. Yeonjun was their undisputed alpha, Beomgyu the first omega, and Kai…

Well, Kai could be the second or the last omega, a pet, a third wheel, the awkward witness to their constant PDA, so many roles he could fill. Yeonjun said he was their little brother. Beomgyu said he was family. Kai loved them to death and was grateful to have them, to have been taken by them after everything shattered, but it was painful to see them happy and complete, even expecting their first pup, with their matching tattoos in the back of their hands that marked them as soulmates while he was just there, alone, waiting.

The world, the human world, had disappeared years ago. The human race never became aware of the existence of wolves like them, and now it was wolves like them the ones who made the most of the survivors. One of the reasons why wolves could live for so long in secret amongst humans was because both races had soulmates tattoos; they could be platonic or romantic, but everyone was born with one and, hopefully, everyone found theirs at one point of their life. They could be white, black, red, golden, abstract, realistic… anything, it depended on the couple’s personalities. As long as they weren’t gray, it meant that their other half was somewhere, waiting to be found.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun’s tattoos were beautiful: a purple rose with golden outlines. Kai sometimes asked one of them if he could see it and he then saw his own: a yellow sun with spiraling sunbeams expanding across his forearm that shone like glitter under the light. He liked his mark. He loved his mark. If his soulmate was anything like his tattoo, he was sure he or she had a gentle soul, and he hoped he could be good enough for them when he finally met them.

“We’ll find them, pup. I’m sure they’re also looking for you,” Yeonjun said as he found Kai staring at his tattoo again, ready to sleep in his bed.

“I know,” Kai pouted. “I just hope we find them soon, I’m tired of waiting.”

Beomgyu, also in bed across from him, asked, “You said you feel them closer, right?”

“Mm… yeah, but I might be wrong…”

“I’m sure you’re not,” Yeonjun ruffled his hair. “It was the same when Gyu and I found each other, you just know, even your tattoo feels tingly. As soon as the bad weather passes we’ll go to the next town and keep on looking.”

Kai sighed. “I just want to find them.”

“You will, pup. Go to sleep now, I’ll put out the candles.”

“Good night, Kai.”

“Good night, Beomgyu hyung. Good night Yeonjun hyung.”

“Sleep well, Kai.”

* * *

Kai woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn’t a nightmare, it wasn’t that he wanted to pee, it wasn’t because he was cold. Maybe it was the fact that he was sleeping in another strange bed and his mark felt itchy. He was anxious, maybe Yeonjun was right, maybe his soulmate was near, looking for him. He couldn’t wait to meet them. After losing his pack, his family, his friends, his life… he just wanted to find his soulmate. He loved Beomgyu and Yeonjun, but seeing them every day in their bubble of happiness was a constant reminder of what he wanted for himself too. Was he too horrible to feel that way?

He shifted, hoping to go back to sleep, but he heard something, a quiet voice, coming from the bed on the other side of the tiny bedroom.

“Shh, you’ll wake him up.”

It was Beomgyu. Kai kept his eyes closed and just pretended to sleep, he didn’t want to let them know he was having sleeping issues again, he worried them enough already.

After a few minutes Kai thought they would be asleep already, but then he heard voiced again. A whole conversation, clear despite the loud storm outside.

“You think he’s asleep, hyung?” Beomgyu asked.

“If he’s not he’ll tell us to shut up,” Yeonjun chuckled. “Can I touch?”

“Yeah.”

Kai heard some rustling and he opened his eyes. Beomgyu was laying on his back and Yeonjun was next to him, with his head on his shoulder and his hand feeling the omega’s flat belly. Yeonjun kissed Beomgyu’s collarbone before moving to spoon him and pull up the comforter to cover them.

“In a few more weeks I’ll have to shift. I can’t have the pup in human form and it’s dangerous to shift with a baby inside.”

“I know,” Yeonjun sighed. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll still be here though,” Beomgyu protested with his little voice. “And we’ll be able to communicate.”

“It won’t be the same,” Yeonjun pouted. He kissed Beomgyu’s neck, prompting a quiet whine from the omega. “I miss you already.”

Beomgyu gasped with his eyes closed. “Hyung… Kai…”

“He’s sleeping,” the older said without even looking. Then he stopped and their panting remained. “Beomgyu-yah… is this okay?”

Beomgyu rolled to face Yeonjun. Kai couldn’t see, but he heard another kiss before he took his shirt off. He kissed again, tossed a little and Kai guessed he was getting rid of his pants and underwear underneath the comforter.

Yeonjun’s voice was raspy as he asked, “Are you sure?”

Beomgyu was panting, and unlike his soulmate he sounded shy and unsure. “I miss you too, hyung. You’re always good to me, I wanna be good to you too.”

The older pushed the omega to straddle him, cupping his face with his hands to kiss him slowly, long and tender.

“Don’t do it for me,” the alpha grumbled, his hand went under the covers to touch Beomgyu and the omega moaned, loudly, so Yeonjun used his other hand to cover his mouth. “Shh, quiet, babe. Kai’s sleeping.”

The omega tensed as his partner started to touch him with repeated movements. “Hmm!”

“You smell good, Gyu. I can smell the slick already. Can you be quiet? For me?” Beomgyu looked at the alpha, answering through their bond. Yeonjun took his hand off his mouth and smiled. “I’m glad,” he answered to whatever the omega told him in secret, nuzzling him. “Ah, why did you have to get pregnant after the first time? Who even does that?”

Beomgyu, still panting, chuckled. “We even skipped my heat to avoid this.”

“That’s the worst part!” Yeonjun whined, resting both hands on Beomgyu’s ribcage. “If I knew the sacrifice was for nothing I would’ve taken care of you. It sucks to see you in pain.”

“We’ve been through this, hyung. It’s not your fault, I could’ve asked for your help and I chose not to, and I know it was hard for you too. You were strong for me and I’m thankful.”

“I still put a baby in you,” the alpha said cheekily.

“On the first try,” the omega smiled.

“Yay me,” Yeonjun deadpanned.

The fell silent. The look on their eyes was intense, and the omega gulped before rolling onto his belly. Yeonjun licked his lips and like his mate he took off his tee and boxers, the comforter rolling to their ankles revealing both naked bodies.

Yeonjun pressed his body to the omega under him.

“Are you sure I won’t hurt the pup?”

Beomgyu’s hands clutched the sheets nervously and his eyes were closed.

“I don’t know.”

The older kissed his mate’s back and positioned himself in between his parted legs.

“Then I’ll go slow, okay?”

The omega whined, lifting his hips.

“Okay.”

The alpha grabbed the younger’s waist, caressing his belly, kissing him once again.

“And if you want me to stop…”

“I know, hyung. Please.”

“You really want to do it like this, Gyu?”

“I want to try it. I’ll tell you if it’s not good.”

Kai stared with his mouth dry how Yeonjun took his hard dick to put it in between Beomgyu’s cheeks. The younger omega could smell the sex already, he knew the smell since the last time he witnessed the conception of his hyungs’ pup. They were so sweet to each other, Beomgyu always giving, Yeonjun always protecting, both of them always loving. Not once did he see one of them disrespecting or mistreating the other, they could disagree and fight, even scream at each other, but there was never an intention to hurt, to overpower, to humiliate. Kai knew it was their fault that he wished for a romantic bond like theirs. They were his models, they were his ideal of soulmates.

“Ah! Mm—hyung!”

Yeonjun had the head touching the wet rim and Beomgyu was already moaning.

“Quiet, Gyu.”

“Ah… sorry…”

“I’ll put it in now. Careful, okay?”

“Mm, yeah.”

“Tell me if it hurts.”

“I will. I— _ugh_ …”

Painfully slowly, the alpha buried himself into his mate’s body. His hands grabbed the omega’s hips and his movements were strong, calculated. Beomgyu gasped, teared up, bit his lip, taking it in as silent as he could, trying to be as still as his quivers allowed him. Once the older was fully inside, the omega had his hips higher and his back arched like a cat.

“It—it burns.”

“You want to stop?”

“No… I don’t—it hurts, but if you pull out it’ll be worse.”

Yeonjun bent down to put a hand on the mattress and the other circling the omega’s belly. Like this, he kissed the nape of the younger and gently pushed him down to rest against the mattress.

“I know baby, I’m sorry,” he whispered to the whines and moans. “We suck at this, huh?”

Beomgyu gasped and shook his head. “I like this, even if it hurts. I love you.”

The alpha smiled bitterly. “I love you, Beomgyu. I’m sorry it hurts.”

As the older pressed himself tightly against his lover’s body, the room was now full of a mixture of scents. Slick, pheromones, sweat, fear, excitement and the distinctive hint of milk typical of a pregnant wolf.

The omega growled, “Move.” So the alpha complied. Yeonjun pulled just enough to make a little friction, carefully, and he pushed back inside with the same energy. Kai knew he was controlling himself, barely, by the grunts and tenseness of his body. He repeated the same motion several times, until Beomgyu’s hand reached out for his mate’s and his moans changed to something soft and dreamy. “Knot,” he pleaded, “I love you,” he repeated, “hyung,” he called.

Yeonjun’s smile changed too. His body went from tense to playful, he rested his forehead on his mate’s back, kissing and biting softly, and his movements seemed less like a duty and more like a dance, free now that he knew his lover was enjoying what he was doing to his body.

“I have to pull out, Gyu.”

“No, don’t, please don’t…”

“If—ugh, if I knot you…”

“It’s alright, the pup will be fine, I need your knot, please…”

The alpha pulled out with a sneer. Beomgyu moaned at the loss and his partner manhandled him to turn him around, hug him tightly and penetrate him again. Now they were both panting and moaning without a care, kissing as the alpha pushed in, in, in…

And the omega came untouched on his own torso. The alpha grinned pleased, unrelenting, keeping his pace until the knot started to grow inside of the lithe omega.

“Ah, ah, ah!”

“It’s okay, Gyu, I got you. I love you, I love you so much.”

The omega was in pain again, no wonder, because of the oversensitivity and the knot forming notoriously inside of his belly. It just Yeonjun’s cock was enough to hurt then this would be terribly painful for the omega, already tearing up. But Beomgyu took it bravely, holding onto his soulmate like a lifeline, taking his hand to put it on his belly and smiling despite the pain. Then there was the alpha, burying his face in his mate’s neck while he released his seed into his partner. The belly kept swelling more and more, until it was round and hard against Yeonjun’s stomach.

It was over. The alpha held his omega and kissed him once, twice…

“What’s wrong, Gyu? I know it’s not just the pain.”

Beomgyu shook his head. “It’s just—it’s about Kai.”

The youngest froze in his bed.

“What about him?”

“I need you to… I want you to help him when the time comes.”

“What do you mean? Gyu, you’re scaring me.”

“I’m sorry,” he hugged the alpha’s neck. “I’m sorry for getting pregnant, it’s such a bad timing…”

“Hey, stop it, we did this together, we knew it was a possibility, and I’m happy, you know I am.”

“Hyung… his first heat is coming soon. If he’s lucky it’ll be bearable, but if it’s like mine… if he hasn’t found his mate yet…”

Yeonjun squeezed the omega in his arms. “I know. I noticed too.”

“My first heat was horrible, you felt it too through the bond, so you know what I’m talking about. But at least I had you, he’s still unmated… and what if his soulmate is platonic?”

“Shh. We’ll find them soon, Kai said he can feel them close.”

“Still, I—I want you to promise me…”

“I can’t.”

“Hyung…”

“No.”

“Hyung, you’re the only alpha…”

“I won’t! Beomgyu, you’re my soulmate, I can’t and I won’t do that to you. Fuck, you have my knot in you right now, you’re carrying my baby!”

“I have to shift soon, I won’t be there for you for months…”

“We have the bond to send important messages, and if my rut comes I’ll shift and we’ll share it as wolves, end of story.”

“If others catch his scent he’ll put the three of us in danger. You have to do it, not just for him, for us too.”

Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu feeling betrayed. Now the only touch they shared was the knot that connected them, the omega with his hands at both sides of his head, the alpha sitting on his haunches.

“I can’t make that promise. You’re asking too much, I’m sorry.”

“I understand.”

Yeonjun snorted, “right.”

“I love you.”

The alpha closed his eyes and sighed. “I love you too, you know I do.”

“It’s okay if it happens.”

“Bullshit. It won’t happen, we’ll part this morning to get to the next town and we’ll find his soulmate, that’s all.”

Beomgyu smiled. “Okay.”

“Okay, we agree then. Fucking finally.”

“It hurts, hyung.”

“Come here, damnit. I love you, dummy.”

“Love you too, hyung.”

“Here, you go above me, this won’t go down for a while.”

“I don’t want to crush you.”

“You won’t, don’t worry.”

“Mmh… ah!”

“Sorry, sorry! There… all warm. Better?”

“Yes.”

“Your belly looks so good, baby.”

“The baby has a baby.”

“The baby has a baby. You’re a blessing, Gyu. Now lay down, sleep.”

“Good night, hyung.”

“Good night, love.”

* * *

Kai didn’t sleep that night. He spent endless hours tossing and turning in his bed, feeling guilty, ashamed and nauseous. He didn’t even know his first heat was near. He knew he was an omega because of the exams he had taken when he was little, when civilization still existed, but if he hadn’t he wouldn’t even know his second gender yet. Well, the others could tell, since he apparently stank.

He felt like an idiot.

His whole like he had looked up to Yeonjun. Even if they were unrelated, he was like a big brother to him. Then the end of the world came and they were still together, trying to survive. It was hard and it was painful, especially at first, but they did it… Until they found Yeonjun’s soulmate, Beomgyu.

That was a miracle that gave them hope, a reason to keep going. Even to Kai, it was a sign that things could get better. If Yeonjun found his soulmate, then his was also somewhere, waiting to be found.

In less than a year after they found the omega, things had changed so much. So much that Kai had become a danger to Yeonjun’s happiness, and that was unacceptable.

When the sun wasn’t even up there and the rain was still falling, the younger omega got up. Beomgyu was still sleeping on Yeonjun and neither of them woke up to see him putting his clothes on or going to the living room to get his backpack and a quick breakfast. Before parting, he went to see them one last time, sleeping peacefully, happy, he said his goodbyes quietly and prepared to part.

He wouldn’t be a reason to separate them. They wouldn’t fight because of him ever again. He wouldn’t be a third wheel anymore. They were their own family, he couldn’t be so selfish as to stay with them to ruin their happiness.

“I love you Yeonjun hyung. I love you Beomgyu hyung. I love you too, pup. Bye,” he said with a smile and tears in his eyes as he opened the front door of the house.

He didn’t get far though.

Before he gave the first step outside, a tall figure in front of him made him stop. It was an alpha, strong and pale and unknown, but at the same time…

Kai’s tattoo burnt. He could feel it, the bond talking to him inside of him, in his head, in his heart, in his soul. He stared into the stranger’s eyes and he knew, he was the other side of the bond. He was his, his only, his forever. And a name was clear inside of his head, and he knew…

“Choi Soobin,” he breathed. “You found me.”

“Huening Kai,” his soulmate smiled before throwing himself to him to embrace him.


End file.
